Finnish Youtube Poop Summary
Brand * Information * Slogan at the end of the Commercial. Part One * Becel Margarine: (Becel lightens your heart.) If you're going to work, Look the pedestrian go, his Short blonde wife was fall into river. * Hanakat: (How does the air conditioning is taken care of?, Provides heat recovery?, Who advises the climate issues?, Clean Air installed. Hanakat and air movements.) A mustached guy interviewed him, then attempting Stealing a "wooden dice globe", The logo was killed by a ventilator box, The mustached guy falling a tree at the end of the Commercial. * Snickers: (Full of nuts.) The Blonde man was Pregnant and A female Field hockey player was clumsy, with a peanuts still unchanged in her Hands at the end of the Commercial. * Multi Tabs: The lady summarizes the vitamins and becomes the Smallest vitamin bottle in Finland. * STS Bank: The guy runs to the ATM with the 24 hour Card with money, but the girl screech at him and kiss him. * Domestos's First commercial: (Cleans and Whitens.) Cleans sauna at the sauna room and Streaming in hot caution ended slammed the sauna spoon to the bottle of Domestos. * Hanames Faucets: (Carefully considered faucet.) washes the Razor, toothbrush, glass with lemon and warranty. * K-Tel featuring Herreys: (Also cassette.) Richard pushed him both Per and Louis goes down. * Rexona: (Scentless Rexona)- featured Brunette lady throwing jacket to Blonde boy then a Blonde lesbian throwing by another Blonde boy, Blonde lesbian smells her hands not good then a brunette boy throws jacket to a Brunette girl and Blonde lady smells armpit not Good. * Sampo Optimi: (Sampo Optimum, Sampo Group)- no changes. * Sunlight's First commercial: A Man in a Plaid shirt and Eyeglasses Cracked his plates and basin clumsy. * Oras Faucets: (The type-approved.) Popped the Duck bath, ended it the Man falls shower faucet hose in his head and die. Part Two * Tuuli Tukka: (Hair Care Series, Now also the moisture shampoo and mousse.) A brunette lady hates a blonde guy, and a white scarves falls into stairway and gone unconditionally. * Posivil: A guy not speaking, and becomes the Longest Capsule blister pack in Finland. * Lipton: (Tea and sympathy.)- A group of military marches in the snow,. then later in a dinner room they dip a Tea bags in Silver cup and a Army general drinks and vomit him unjustly, ended his army was laughing at him. * Chymos Milk Chocolate: (Finland a chocolate-Chymos milk chocolate.) a brunette lady in a red and white Tuxedo singing in a chocolate and the Chymos logo drops and kills her. * HOP Palvelupankki: (HOP-service banking.) A mustached guy buys a Car and ended in half, in the Airplane the Stewardess move him to back chair side, the commercial ended Him knocking the logo in the face and unconscious him. * Singer Sewing Machine: A Scissor cuts the sewing machine in half. * T-kaupat's First commercial: (Cut prices!, Monday and Tuesday)-It's raining Green apples from Holland apples. * Tapiola: (Insurance Advisor and The district representative. Contact us!, Insurance uncomplicated service.) Starting with her children leave her home, then ride a Bus and a red ball bounces in the snowy lands, then she enter Bank and consult a guy who has a Son and a Dog and ended by a The district representative killed her. * Lotto Finland: (Coupons are betting agents.) Cycles the notables ended with a Opel Corsa featured. Part Three * Lenina's First commercial: (Either you got is a dry surface Lenina T-diaper?, Not yet., Skinny clowns jumpsuit.)- A baby stares another baby ended a baby unsteady in grass. * Seppala In Hanover: a German lady shopper slapped a guy shopper, then a pair of German ladies untrust Seppala, then a Lady not happy with a clothes, a Manager in white tie and in a Microphone speaks ended a pair of ladies slapped each other. ** Female 1: Kay's often Seppälä, Seppala makes high-quality and nice clothes. ** Female 2: I want to dress fashionably but I don't want to pay too much Seppälä's why I buy! ** Store manager S. Conrad: Seppala taught me:Fashion will be paying parent. ** Berlin on February 28, 1985 and Kiel and Schleswig-Holstein on February 21, 1985 * Visa: (Ask your bank.) A guy in Cartoons visits Three banks but they're Closed, then a ATM open his Card ended in Money dropped by a Live-action guy. * Hellas Fruit Dreams: The pair eating a chocolate and killed them both. * Valio's First commercial: (Share of the dairy.) A crook teeth lady on her and overflowing of Milk. * Postipankki: (Objectives a reality.) A couples buy a house, then slams her husband and a wife spins by a husband at the end of the Commercial. * Valtion Rautatiet: (Train travel is fun.) A blonde lady talks to a Conductor about her briefcase swap, then a Beaded guy swaps her briefcase with him ended with a Conductor slams briefcase by both and dating in a table. Part Four, Segment One * KotiKotti Herne-keittoa or Pea soup: (... That just so good.) Started with a lady disgusted a soup, then a mustached guy not tastes so good and a guy with eyeglasses not speaking, ended with a mustached guy vomits and cries. * Hartwall 1836 Vichy: A mustached guy shocked with his Soda still open his mouth. * Gilette Contour: (Your profile is like.) A trio of guys ended with a blood on their chin. * Commodore: A Athlete runs the sprint mistakenly, ended with a Coach slams Athlete with a Stopwatch. * Maalaispoika: A lady not taken her bread up, a guy eaten but still opens his mouth and takes the medal by a waiter and punch the waiter, the lady eaten but still opens her mouth, ended with the lady winks then blind. * T-kaupat's Second commercial: (Cut prices!) A Manager throws anything, A male shopper punches by a lady vendor, A elderly lady punch a Deli vendor, and a lady throws can to the Manager's head and lady takes a guy to the aisle and punches him, in the final act The endorser killed by a lady shopper. * Karl Fazer Chocolate: (The taste of fresh milk.) The milk powder on cat and overflowing of chocolate ended with the Crying of the cat. Part Four, Segment Two * Revlon Flex: A blonde lady touched the trio of Shampoos but still untouched, ended her in baldness in the ending she has a blonde wig and the bottle of Shampoo on the left. * Siemens Lady: (The cutting edge.) all the Plates, Glasses and Kitchen utensils are broken by a Dishwasher shower and spinner. * Opel Kadet: (Car of the Year '85) ended in a Car and Car seats cut in half. * Nestea: A lady punches a guy. * Keittiön neuvontapalvelu: (Finnish cuisine Helpdesk., weekdays from 6:00-8:00pm)- The logo cuts in quarters. * Sunlight's Second commercial: A lady fell the bottle of Sunlight in the sink, and shatters the plates and glasses. * R Kioski: (75th Anniversary, Leijona Tar Pastilles, Expected happy things.) The redheaded lady visits Africa and the four Africans sees the lady, trapped and shoots the Pictures of Tar Pastilles, The commercials ended with the redhead falls the Kiosk by the Africans. * Atria Sausages: (Peasant sausages.) Speechless blockhead blonde guy speaks to viewers, eat his sausages and vomits him. Part Five * Twinnings Tea: A guy drinks tea and killed him. * Mestari Pedersen: The Sausage cut in 90% of the Three sausages * Valio's second commercial of Yoghurt: A lady who waking up at 6:00 am, putting a tidy Teddy bear, opens the Refrigerator and eats yoghurt, then she fell to sit in the chair. * Xylitol Jenkki Fresh mint: A male Volleyball player throws balls to his head, then the Jenkki gums in his head. * Lenina's Second commercial: A blue-eyed mother pulling her hair by the baby. * Domestos's Second commercial: (Cleans and Whitens.)- Cleans the shoes and shrinking it, thanks to Domestos. * Oululainen post-oven bread: (Tasty kind, Fresh flour mill.)- The bread is thick. See Also * Second Finnish Youtube Poop Summary * List of Cast of Finnish Youtube Poop Summary * Worst Commercials Ever Month 2018 Category:Television Category:Advertising Category:Finland